


Roses, Hearts and Wine

by Nemesister



Series: Vampire Valentine! [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: It's valentines day and you really need to think of something to get your valentine.And no it isn't my dear sweet Jill 😂
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Vampire Valentine! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Roses, Hearts and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded at 2:45am UK time, but AO3 classes it as the 13th 😒

Waking up, you stretch with a yawn. Alcina is still sound asleep beside you, her hand across your chest. In the most stealthily way possible that would actually make a ninja cry, you slink out of bed and pull on a gown.

"Must get some-" a yawn takes you again, "something special sorted. It's valentines day." 

Making your way into the kitchen you wonder what exactly you were going to give her. 

"Jewellery?" you ponder as you pour some cereal into a bowl. "Don't be stupid, she has jewellery."

You pour on the milk, but end up overflowing the bowl as you think long and hard.

"Shit!" you hiss at now having to clean up the mess.

After that's taken care of you eat and think.

"A new dress? A hat, maybe?"

You groan in frustration.

"What does she like? Oh she has that strange raw meat diet," you shrug with a sigh. "What would I give her? A beating -"

"- heart. Sounds delicious."

You jump out of your skin at hearing a voice behind you. 

"Shit! Don't do that," you frown as you see Dani standing in the doorway smiling at you. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Try not too, it wouldn't be very much of a beating heart otherwise." Dani smirked.

"I'm not going to give your mother a beating heart for valentine's day," you frown.

"Why not?" she shrugged pouring out the thick red irony liquid into a glass.

"No," you say as she takes a good drink to then offer you some. "What do you think I am, some kind of vampire?"

She rolls her eyes and walks off.

"Why not a bottle of her vintage wine?" Alya now adds.

Seriously is there ever a time no one is listening in on you?

"I can't give her something of hers," you frown.

"I never said it would be hers," she too smiled at you.

"But I don't know how to make it," you sigh.

"Leave that to us," Pandora stroked your cheek as she passed by. 

Leaving all the preparations to the three girls wasn't exactly what you had in mind. Well at least you could set the table up, that was something, right? At least it would take your mind off your sore arm.

"Candles, vase, clean table cloth free of blood." You check them off. "Alright I think I'm done. Hope the girls are too."

"Darling," you hear Alcina now call and your eyes widen as you really don't want her coming in just yet.

You dart out the side door to quickly catch her.

"Hey!" you wave. 

"Ah, there you are." 

She walks over to you to pick you up. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asks.

You shake your head. "I don't think so," you tell her as she frowns to then put you back down. "You really are forgetful."

"What did I forget?" you ask her worriedly.

What's more worrying is that she's now headed for the dinning room.

"Wait!" you blurt out.

She stops to look at you and you now see the smiling faces of the trio. 

"Uh, nothing. I just thought I'd tell you how beautiful you look." You can't help but grin stupidly. 

She raises an eyebrow but nods at that compliment before heading into the dinning room. The first thing you hear is a cry of somewhat surprise. Quickly rushing in after her, you are amazed to see that the food is all set and waiting for you.

Pandora quickly comes up behind you to stick a bouquet of black petalled roses in your hand. You thank her with a thumbs up.

"Alcina," you call her name softly, trying not to sound too nervous.

She turns to you with a warm smile.

"You did all this for me?" she asks.

The girls all give you a nod from behind their mother as they look around the door frame.

"Y-Yes," you smile as she takes the roses from you to smell.

"Wonderful, my darling." She purrs as she sets them in the vase upon the table. 

You walk over as she sits down, pulling the metal dome from the plate you are shocked to find a still beating heart underneath.

"A heart at its freshest," she smiles as her eyes light up.

You now sit to find out what you'll be eating. You really hope it's not a heart as well. Slowly pulling up the dome you're pleased to see a nice juicy cooked steak in the shape of a love heart. You can't help but sigh until realising the girls haven't even left you a knife and fork.

"I suppose I have to sully my hands," Alcina frowns a little.

"I can get us..."

"No its fine, darling." She says as she removes her glove to pick up the heart with her bare hand.

You then did the same with the steak. Damn was it delicious.

"I can't go eating without a drink on hand," she now realises as she puts the half eaten heart back down to wipe her hand before picking up the wine bottle. "Did you make this for me?"

You give a nod even though you both know it wasn't true, she just liked the idea of you doing all this for her in the first place. She poured herself a glass of your sweet red 'wine' and by 'your wine' literally meant your blood had gone into making this one.

"The taste is just, how do I describe? So darling," she smiles. 

"I poured my heart and soul into it. As well as blood, sweat and tears. Well minus the sweat and tears," you chuckled.

"This is the most amazing valentines day I've ever had."

"You've had others?" you ask cheekily as she gives you a look to stop you being nosy. 

"Now that you're done, we can freshen up and I'll give you my valentines gift." She says while pushing you out the door gently with a hand at your back.

Once you're out of sight she turns to her daughter's. 

"Beautiful dinner, girls. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mother," they smile.

"I've left you a treat in the dungeon," she smirks teasingly. "Have fun with him."

The three scrambled to get down to the dungeons, all fighting one another to get there first as their mother now headed off to freshen up. 

"I wonder what she's got for me?" you think with glee.

Once she's cleaned up she steps through the doorway with a large grin on her face.

"Now for your gift, my darling." She says to you as she greedily looks down on you.


End file.
